Hit Markers and Headshots
by Gamergirl69420
Summary: Marinette always beats all of her friends up in video games. One day Alya encourages her to start streaming. Soon after, a mysterious streamer pops up that completely destroys all competition. She's calling herself Ladybug.
1. Chapter 1

**I just got addicted to a new video game so I decided that I was going to make this. After all, who doesnt love Marinette and Adrien playing video games? Sadly, I don't own anything. One more thing, can I use an actual video game title in my writing?**

* * *

3rd person POV

"God da..." Ayla paused as her little sisters and Anansi looked at her, and then finished her sentence after a couple seconds of expectant silence. "Dang it..." Anansi and the little girls, apparently satisfied with her response looked back down at their respective activities. Marinette turned to Alya and whispered in her ear, "Smooth." Alya, not embarrassed in the least turned to Marinette, "What happens when you talk with Adrien?" Marinette blushed furiously, and managed to stutter out an embarrassed response, "Well..." Alya smirked and turned back to the small tv which displayed a pitiful score. 51 to 100, Marinettes favor. Alya seeing the score again regained some of her previous anger. She started talking to Marinette in an angered tone, "Can't you just have pity on me? Throw a game to make me feel good? I swear, with the amount of skill you have you could start streaming and actually have people watch!" That last part of Alya's speech made Marinette think for a few seconds. Marinette had been debating on whether or not to actually start streaming. All of Marinette's friends lost against her and accused her of having aimbot or some other hack every time that they played against her. Marinette was drawn out of her thoughts when Alya started talking, "Do you want to play again?" Marinette grinned, "Sure."

* * *

**Did anyone enjoy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My chapters will be longer now. I also don't have a upload schedule. Usually I just write when I feel like it.**

* * *

3rd person POV

Marinette was practically sweating. Her mouse hovered over the button to start the stream, but she couldn't being herself to click the mouse. Marinette had spent the past two weeks figuring out the basics of streaming, and she was feeling pretty confident about it, yet she couldn't push a button. In a last ditch effort to get her finger to press the mouse, Marinette started comforting herself, "I can do this, nobody will know that it's me... damn!" She rallied all her courage and pressed the mouse. Marinette didn't know what she expected to happen, have her chat flooded with phallic images, maybe have a particularly bold chat member send her a sext. Fearing the worst Marinette flinched and closed her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes back up and saw that nobody had even joined her stream. Feeling a little embarrassed Marinette blacked her screen out and switched to her tab with Underwatch. (Underwatch, get it? It's funny, right?) Even though no one was in her stream, Marinette decided to join a game. As she was about to pick a character someone joined the stream. She tensed unconsciously, and then picked her character. While she was waiting for the rest of her team to pick characters she looked at the stream chat. There was only one message, this is what it read, "Hello?" She only had time to type out her own quick hello before the match started. As she sprinted out of the spawn, Marinette wondered what her only viewer was thinking about. Her thoughts were cut short when she was cut down instantly by the opposite teams sniper. While she was respawning she glanced back at the chat to see that her only viewer left. She sighed a little from disappointment but was actually able to focus on the game, no longer worrying about social expectations. Marinette found herself slipping back into the groove of the game. Sprint, jump, jetpack, aim, fire, headshot. Before Marinette knew it, it was the final kill cam. It was a small clip of her jumping, using her jetpack and quickly scoping and firing in one smooth movement. Satisfied with her own performance Marinette glanced at the viewer count quickly and then looked away. She realized that she missed something and her head swiftly turned and looked again at the viewer count. Upon seeing the number her jaw dropped, and she started to stutter something out but didnt have a chance.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? I will say this chapter took forever, but was really fun to write. Also, excuse my grammar and spelling. My ipad doesnt have spellcheck. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello? I hope you like this chapter. Also the relatively small viewer count is intentional, as much as I wanted to give her thousands of viewers, I realized that my viewer count was probably to big anyway. If it bothers you too much just PM me.**

* * *

3rd Person POV

After Marinette's eyes auto corrected themselves, she only had about a quarter of a second to look at her live viewer account, but it was plenty of time for her to see the pretty large number. Sixty-Seven live viewers may not seem like a lot to some people but for Marionettes first stream and after her first first few minutes of no viewers the number seemed huge. After her first wave of disbelief passed Marinette realized that sixty-seven people were watching her, watching her every move. Just thinking about it left her mouth dry, so it was lucky for Marinette that she was interrupted. A small message popped up in her chat, accompanied by a ding. ITSCHLOEBOURGEOIS donated $1. Marinettes heart stopped beating for half a second, before she was consumed with laughter. Chloe Bourgeois donated Marinette Dupain-Chang a dollar. The same Chloe Bourgeois that walked all over her at school and any words that came out of Chloe's mouth sounded like some sort of verbal bullying. Still laughing, Marinette read Chloe's message. "What is your real name?" Marinette sighed and typed a small reply in the chat, completely ignoring Chloe's message. Leave it to Chloe to begin stalking someone that she doesn't even at the chat, Marinette saw one common theme. They were all asking for her to change her Twitch username. Marinette, ever the cautious one had registered under an anonymous account. **(I don't know if this is a thing, but I don't stream or anything. I am pretty damn good at Halo though.)** The anonymous account would create a different name each time that she started streaming, and would prevent anyone from following. Suddenly, feeling pressured by her now seventy-three viewers Marinette scrambled for something to name herself after. She didn't have much time to think, so Marinette decided to mull over her username in her new Underwatch game. Unable to concentrate, she started slipping into a new routine. Run, jump, shoot, miss, die, look at the chat. Nothing in the chat stood out for the first few times Marinette died, but her viewer count started going down. On Marinette's fifth death a new person appeared in the chat, his name was Cat Noir.

* * *

**Next chapter we get Adrien action and Marinettes stream name. Also, leave me suggestions in the comments.**


End file.
